Alone
by Leeny- lady of song
Summary: A lonely Mage sets out to end her life but finds the beginnings of a new one with a lonely vampire wizard.


Baalat sat on her bed in her clutter she called a room. Her blonde hair was tied back and her jade eyes focused on a letter she was reading.

**_"Dear Baalat,_**

**_I have so much to tell you. Andor and I have gotten married and now I am with child. I can't wait to see you; sorry for the short letter I've been so busy._**

**_Love,_**

**_Solia"_**

Tears fell on the page as Baalat crumbled it up and threw it across the room. She looked up at a scroll that hung on the wall. Her master made her inscribe it out a hundred times till it was perfect. She is never able to love or marry; being a mage it's impossible to be powerful and affectionate at the same time. Baalat covered her self as she flung her head down crying.

"I can't live like this anymore." She muttered between a sob.

Baalat sat on the edge of her bed; she summoned a pack full with supplies. She dressed in leather and slipped a dagger into her boot. Baalat looked around her room; she spotted her spell book and picked it up. She started flipping through the book and quickly memorizing spells. There was a knock at her door; she snapped the book shut as she was surprised.

"Baalat, your lessons begin in an hour, get up!" A voice boomed on the other side of her door. Baalat sighed and smirked knowingly. "Well, master, your going to have to find another maid. " She whispered.

Baalat waited till she heard her masters foot steps fade away, she opened the door and snuck out into the hallway. Creeping silently down the hall, she slipped through the shadows. She snuck out of her master's tower and walked into his stable.

Baalat mounted a black stallion and rode off down the road. It only took her a few minutes to get through town and to the edge of the woods. She stopped a few feet from the dying forest and got off the horse. Baalat slapped the horse's ass and it took off back home.

She turned around and faced the decaying forest, took a deep breath and stepped in. Night was falling fast as the blonde elf traveled slowly through the trees.

He sat on the top branch of the tallest tree, his brown hair was neatly tied back and flowed down his back. His auburn eyes followed a figure that moved through his woods. He leaned forward on the branch and watched the female figure. Jumping down to the lower branch he moved to get a closer look. He smiled and watched the woman pass beneath him.

"She's beautiful..." He whispered moving to another tree quickly to watch her more.

Baalat took her time walking over the roots of the trees. She walked passed a vast tree and started walking faster feeling eyes were watching her. She tripped on a root and fell to the ground twisting her ankle. She sighed not saying a word, bandaged her ankle and started to pile a few branches together.

Baalat snapped her fingers and a fire lit the pile up. She smiled and placed her pack on the ground and pushed it like a pillow against her head. The night grow darker as Baalat fell asleep

He watched her sleep as snow fell around him. Baalat shivered and he watched her pull her cloak around her body.

"It's cold. I wonder what the cold feels like, it's been so long." He said to himself sulking.

Baalat's fire blew out and she started to shiver more.

"She must be very cold." He stated walking a little closer to her.

Baalat started to mumble in her sleep and was breathing very slowly. The man scooped her up gently and cradled her in his arms.

"So lovely and pretty, Such a beautiful lady. If I could only see her eyes." He sighed

The man pushed off the ground leaping ten feet in the air and landing on a branch. He jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree till they reached a huge castle. He jumped down from the tree and walked gracefully up the path to the castle. Nodding his head the great wooden door opened and he walked into a circular room.

The floor tiles were white marble with grey faded marble for the walls, a balcony leered above them. The man walked down a hallway and into another circular room. This one with a couch and a fireplace in front of it, carpets covered the room with paintings and a window.

He laid the woman down on the couch and snapped his fingers. The fire place roared to life and he covered Baalat with a blanket. The man returned to the hall and went up a set of glass stairs that branched off from the first room.

He walked into the first room on the right, grabbed a book off the table, lit the fire with a snap and sat in a cushioned chair watching the door.

After a few hours Baalat stirred a bit and blinked her eyes open. She sat up and looked around confused, as if she was in some alien place. Baalat stood up and looked around, her eyes shone with admire.

"This place is so lovely." She whispered walking over to the window.

She moved the curtain and watched the snow fall. Shivering she turned back to the room.

"HELLO?" She shouted as loud as she could.

The man smiled and put his book down.

"Is she up?" he asked himself getting up out of his chair.

There was another shout and a crashing sound down in the room.

"She's up." He smirked walking out of the room and to the balcony. He waved his hand locking the exits to the castle.

Fixing the table she just knocked over, Baalat walked out of the room and down the hall. She stopped to look at everything, she gasped as she stepped into the first room. Baalat spun around in a circle, and smiled as she looked at the door.

"Someone must have saved me from the cold… HELLO ANYONE HOME?" She shouted

Shrugging she checked the door, it was locked. The man stood on the balcony watching Baalat. She stood back and cast a fireball at the door. It hit the door with full force and bounced back. Baalat threw her hands up and dismissed the fireball.

"All you're going to cause is a little light show, there a magic barrier." The man whispered.

Baalat stood staring at the door. "Magic barrier, well maybe there's another way out and just in case I don't find my savor." She stated clapping her hands together.

Her hands started to glow blue as she pulled them apart a glass rose formed out of the blue glow. She smiled making sure her work was perfect and placed the rose on the table gently.

Baalat pushed her hair behind her ears and turned around to face the hall. "An Elvin mage, very pretty." The man whispered walking away from the balcony and back into the room.

Baalat smiled bigger for some reason after seeing the stairs, she headed up them. Getting to the top of the stairs all the doors on the second floor were closed except one. Baalat slipped a dagger out of her boot and slowly crept over to the door.

No light poured out, but it felt like someone was in there. She peered into the room and saw darkness, the man stood up as Baalat walked in. Baalat stood a few feet inside the room still near the door. The man appeared behind her pushed her onto a bed in the room and shutting the door he locked it.

"Welcome my dear lady" The man greeted her.

She stared into his dark auburn eyes blushing and deeply trapped by his smile.

"You're a mage, magic can not work in this room that is why I picked here to meet you" He explained.

"Why would you want to meet me?" Baalat asked a little confused.

"I saved you from the cold, you were traveling through my woods alone and unafraid. I wanted to know who you were." He explained.

"I'm Baalat Starla, made of Hightower." She explained slowly watching the man's eyes flash red..

"Do not be afraid." He said quietly.

"Who are you and how is the lovely castle yours?" Baalat asked standing up..

"I am Xavier, this castle, I built it, I am a vampire." Xavier explained licking his fangs.

"Why did you save me?" she asked shivering a bit.

"Do not be afraid, I saved you because I did not like the thought of death infecting my woods" Xavier explained smiling showing his fangs.

"Go ahead kill me….I do not fear death." Baalat explained trying to hide her fear.

"I am lonely…" Xavier stated his eyes red from hunger.

Baalat took a step forward and balled her fists.

"Go ahead…turn me!" She shouted to him.

"Since your letting me…"He explained walking to her slowly.

She looked up at him sadly and smiled weakly, hiding the pain. A flare of magic appeared in her eyes as she took a step away from him.

"I won't lose my magic…will I?" She asked looking away.

Xavier shook his head and smiled as a magically strong gust of wind blew and knocked Baalat on the small bed against the wall. Xavier pinned her arms down and moved her hair away from her neck. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You will learn to love, do not worry, I'll be gentle…as for your magic…It will be greater then you can ever imagine." He explained to her softly.

He bared his fangs and bit down softly, Baalat flinched then relaxed. Her life blood poured into his mouth till he could drink no more. He then bit his own wrist and let Baalat take his blood to keep herself alive. He embraced her quickly as she shook with pain.

"Xavier?" She whispered.

"Yes my love?" He answered in her ear.

"Never leave me" She stated closing her eyes.

"Never"


End file.
